The Trial
by MeikoSakine
Summary: After loosing to Ganondorf, Link is transported into a different world, one with strange people, strange words, and... mobile phones? Link must fight hard to get back to Hyrule and save everyone, but when he finds he can't remember much, just how is he supposed to remember to fight? *Rewrite of an old story!*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

 _So, I began to write this story a while ago, but it was just so... terrible XD So I've decided to re-write it. It's not really anything like the first attempt (Which I'll leave up for a while, if you want to read it, feel free, but it's terrible!) but the general idea is there._

 _So please! Give it a read and please leave a review with any criticisms you may have!_

 _Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter One

Link let out a cry as Ganondorf struck him, sending him flying. He hit the wall with a loud thump, finally coming to rest in a pile on the floor.

"Foolish mortal!" Ganondorf cackled "As if you could defeat me!"

Link struggled to climb to his feet, the pain in his limbs sending him sprawling again. He was breathing heavily, his vision blurred from the amount of blood he had lost.

"Now, I'm going to make sure you will never, and I repeat NEVER interfere with my plans again." Ganondorf laughed, and Link was suddenly aware of the twin witches Koume and Kotake behind the green-skinned beast chanting. Ganondorf laughed again.

"I bid you farewell, stupid mortal. Let you rest assured that I will pride myself in doing the same as I have done to you to your precious princess, and then to the whole world!"

Link tried to again to stand up, but it was useless. The twin witches came to the end of their spell, a great pressure pushing in on Link from the outside at the same time as pushing out from the inside. Link opened his mouth to scream, and was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Link felt like he was floating through a vat of tar. Everywhere he looked was black, darkness. When he tried to move, he felt restrained. He could not breathe, though it did not seem he needed to.

" _Hero of Time…"_

A voice echoed through the darkness. Link looked around, trying to identify the source of the voice.

" _Who are you?"_ _He asked, surprising himself at the ability to talk._

" _Soon…"_ _The voice echoed again. Link blinked._

" _Pardon?"_ _He asked. The last thing he could remember was being defeated by Ganondorf..._

" _Soon… you will be tested."_

" _Tested?"_ _Link though about it. There had been a spell put on him..._

" _Yes. It will be a test of not only courage, but wisdom and power as well."_

" _Why?"_ _Zelda. He was going to hurt Zelda._

" _The evil lord Ganondorf... He had a spell put on you to transport you to another world... You will need to fight to return to this world before he destroys tit, and everyone you know and love..."_

Panic filled him, and he found that his arms could move.

" _I died!"_ He exclaimed, memories flooding back. _"Ganondorf, he KILLED me! I should dead! Why am I not dead?"_

" _There are many things you have yet to accomplish in this world, mortal. Your time to leave… It has not yet come."_

" _Zelda!"_ He gasped _"I have to get back! Zelda needs me! The world needs me-"_

" _Calm, Hero of Time." The voice soothed "The things you need to accomplish are not all in the world you know. Some are in this dimension, a world known as 'Earth'."_

" _Earth?"_

" _Yes. Here on Earth, you will be met with great pain and sorrow, but also a friendship that will transcend the dimensions that keep you apart. There will be a trial set for you."_

" _A trial?"_

" _Yes. And when this trial comes to an end, you must make your choice. The world will depend on it."_

The voice started to fade.

" _W-wait!" Link called, "Tell me what I have to do!"_

" _Time is up... It's time to awaken, Link..."_

* * *

Aoife Fitzgerald put her book down, and sighed. She stretched, popping the muscles in her back before rolling her shoulders and looking at the clock. She groaned; It was now well past seven o'clock. She had been sat in the library at Roseview College since four, and now she was longing to go home.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, she stood up and grabbed her bag, shoving her writing pad and pencil case to the bottom of it. She put the book she had been reading back on the shelf, waved goodbye to the librarian and left.

She shuffled across the car park in the near-pitch black night to her car; a new-to-her Volkswagen fourth-gen Golf in silver. It was a cold night, so Aoife puffed on her hands to warm them. She fumbled with her car keys before she was able to unlock her car, but when she did she greeted the smell of her bubble-gum air fresheners with a sigh.

Tossing her bag into the passenger seat, she quickly checked her hair in the rear-view mirror. That morning, she had thrown up her almost-waist length auburn hair into a bun, but now it looked more like a mess, and not in the fashionable way. She fought with it for a few moments, but then just decided to leave it alone, deciding it was too dark for anyone to see it anyway.

Turning the car engine on, she threw it into reverse and pulled out of the parking space with ease before driving out of the car park and heading towards home.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, and groaned. His whole body hurt. It was as if he had fallen through time into a tree, and then hit every single branch on the way down before landing on a rock.

He looked around, and paused. He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Where in the Goddess's name was he?

Oh yeah, that was right. He had been resurrected and then tossed onto this place named 'Earth' to fulfil a trial so he could get home.

Link's brow furrowed. Home? Where was home? And why did he need to get back? There was a niggling feeling settling in his mind, telling him it was important; telling him to find a way home _now_. But not knowing where home was, he could not act on his conscious.

He glanced around again, taking in where he was. It was dark, but he could see that he was in a large field. Along two edges stood a tall, green fence which Link deemed to be climbable. The edge to his left had a much shorter metal fence running along it, and behind him stood a hedge. On the other side of the field in front of him stood strange contraptions, which looked a little like the things he had played on when he was a small child. But he could not quite recall them.

There were bright lights illuminating a stretch of concrete beyond the fence in front of him, and every so often a strange carriage without a horse would glide up or down it. Beyond that stood some rather strange looking houses, all too similar, and red! So very red!

A huge carriage without horses stopped just outside the park, and a pair of girls climbed out of it, giggling. Link blushed for them; their skirts showed off an un-Goddessly amount of leg, and their tops would make even the most brash Gerudo blush. They laughed loudly, and spoke in strange accents that seemed to replace 'S' sounds with a 'Z'. They weren't speaking Hylian, but he could understand what they were talking about. Though he wasn't quite sure he understood the lingo they were using. The only thing he had ever got off from was a horse, but then how else would you dismount?

Deciding that maybe he would be able to find an Inn if he followed the girls, he hauled himself shakily to his feet, and started off to his left towards the gate that would let him out.

* * *

Singing loudly, Aoife sped down the main A-road towards home, overtaking a slow car. She knew she was driving too fast, but she was too busy thinking about the delicious pasta she had waiting for her in the fridge when she got home.

She passed the rugby club that belonged to her tiny village, and slowed down. A feeling of unease washed over Aoife. A bus passed her on the other side of the road, but then the steady stream of traffic stopped. She peered around curiously.

Suddenly, she felt her car hit something, and letting out a little scream she slammed on the breaks. Her car came to a stop, and Aoife looked in her rear-view mirror, trying to see what she had hit.

Every inch of her conscious told her to keep driving, and not get out the car, but there was tiny bit in her who said: _"What if it's a helpless little animal? Are you really going to leave it here to die?"_

Cursing her love of animals, Aoife undid her seatbelt, and opened the door to her car. Walking around her car, she used her phone light to scan the road to see what she had hit. Was it a bunny rabbit? A fox? A badger? A... Person?!

Aoife let out a little scream and jumped back. On the side of the road, a small gash on his forehead, lay a man with blonde hair and strange clothes. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving.

Definitely not a helpless little animal. Helpless, maybe, but 100% not a little animal.

"OhMyGosh what have I done I've killed a man He's dead I'm going to get put away for ever I'm only eighteen I'm too young for this OhMyGosh!"

Link groaned, hearing the voice of a woman piercing into his skull and swimming throughout his brains. She was talking loud and fast, her pitch high and clearly full of worry. He let one of his eyes open slightly.

In front of him stood a girl, who actually didn't look that old. She had bright red hair, tied up in a bun. A strange contraption in her hand was shining a light on her face, and he could see that her eyes were a bright green, like the trees of The Lost Woods. She was wearing strange clothes, but these covered her up better than the girls he had seen before.

He groaned again in pain, and this time it must've been audible because the girl stopped fretting and turned to him. She quickly dropped to her knees by his side.

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you! Are you okay?"

The girl spoke so fast, Link only barely got the gist of what she was saying. Sitting up, he touched a hand to his forehead, wincing. When he studied his fingers, he wasn't surprised to see blood. The girl, on the other hand, was clearly freaked out.

"Blood!" She squeaked. Link started to say that it was okay, and he had had worse, but before he could get the words out the girl was by his side and trying to lift him.

"Come on!" She insisted "Let me get you back to my place and all patched up. It's the least I can do. I did run you over with my car, after all."

Link started to protest, but then stopped. He was curious as to how these horse-less carriages worked.

* * *

Aoife opened the passenger side door, and threw her bag onto the back seat. She helped Link into the passenger seat, and then closed the door behind him. She quickly walked round, and got into the driver's side.

"Buckle up!" Aoife said, putting her seatbelt on and then looking at Link weirdly when he did not. Link looked back at her, and then realized what he was supposed to do. He reached behind him, and pulled the strange strip of fabric around him, clicking a long metal bit into a strange box that sat at the side of the chair. Sitting back, he watched as Aoife turned a key on the side of a large round thing.

The carriage started to rumble, and Link let out a gasp. Aoife laughed.

"It's okay. The car won't hurt you!"

Link felt a bit stupid, but still could not settle. He watched as Aoife moved a stick between their chairs and pressed these little peddles at her feet whilst turning the giant wheel and sometimes flicking these little sticks that protruded from the sides of the wheel. It looked a lot of work to him.

In no time at all, Aoife had stopped the horse-less carriage she had called a car. She got out, and grabbed her bag from the back. Link looked at the door, trying to figure out how to open it. Before he could work it out, Aoife had opened it for him from the outside.

"Come on, slowpoke. I need to get you fixed up before you bleed all over my nice new car!"

"Sorry." Link muttered as he struggled to undo his seatbelt, and then climbed out the car. Aoife took him by his hand, and all but dragged him into a large building.

As they entered, and old woman appeared at a door by a set of stairs.

"Good evening, Mrs. Astley!" Aoife greeted. Mrs. Astley glared at her.

"Another man, Miss Fitzgerald?" She shook her head "Please try not to be _too_ noisy tonight. I am a very light sleeper, you know."

"I'll try, Mrs. Astley!" Aoife laughed, not missing a beat. Link understood what the old woman meant and blushed, but before he could explain Aoife had dragged him past her and up the stairs.

"I'm just glad she didn't mention your interesting choice in style and the fact that you're bleeding everywhere." Aoife said as an afterthought when they had reached the top of the stairs and walked down the corridor "Now that _would_ have been interesting to explain."

' _Interesting choice in style?'_ Link thought, _'I don't have an interesting choice in style. They have an interesting choice in style'_

"Here we are!" Aoife chirped, stopping outside a door with a rusted number 5 on it. She pulled out a set of keys from her pocket, and opened the door. She ushered Link in, and let the door swing shut behind her.

"Welcome to my home!" Aoife said, turning on the light "It's not much, but it's something. Anyway, sit down, I'll find the first-aid kit."

Link looked around. The room was quite spacious, with a large soft bench made of fabric in the middle of the room, a smaller table in front of it, and a strange box with a glass screen pushing up against the wall in front of that. There was another table pushed into one of the corners with a plant on it, and another smaller box with a glass screen, this time with a strange bit sticking out the bottom.

He sat down on the fabric-covered bench, slightly surprised when he sunk into it. It was very comfortable. He continued to look around the room, noting a set of shelves with photos on, and a large framed photo of the sea on the wall to his right. There were four doors leading off the main room, and Link wondered where they went.

The girl, Aoife, came back through one of the doors, and Link decided this lead to the kitchen area. She was carrying a plate in one hand, and a green box in the other.

"Here." She said, handing him the plate. "It's pasta. You must be hungry."

"Thank you." Link said, and started to eat. Aoife put the green box on the table in front of him, and opened it. She went through it, pulling out random bottles and strips of this shiny paper. She got up and walked to another one of the doors, and Link could see it was a bathroom. She went in, and then came back with a few fluffy bits of cotton in her hand.

Link finished eating the pasta, and Aoife started to work on the cut on his forehead. It wasn't actually that deep of a cut, being that Aoife had already slowed down the car when she hit him, and just needed disinfecting and a plaster. Wetting a cotton ball with disinfectant, she leaned forwards and brushed Link's hair out of the way with her hand. Link flinched a bit at the coldness of her touch, but otherwise sat still. He winced as Aoife began to clean his cut.

' _You've had worse.'_ A voice piped up in Link's head.

"So, why are you wearing the costume?" Aoife asked, motioning to Link's green tunic. "You look like some sort of medieval re-enactor. My parents were re-enactors for a bit, so if that's the case I totally understand."

Link did not know what a 'medieval re-enactor' was.

"No, this is not a costume." Link replied, feeling the strange language roll off his tongue "This outfit, the Princess gave it to me."

' _Princess?'_ Link thought, _'What princess? When did I know a princess?'_

"The princess?" Aoife repeated, a grin pulling at her features "Are you sure you're not a re-enactor?"

"What is a re-enactor?" Link asked, confusion clear on his face. Aoife sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"Basically, it's people who dress up as people from different time periods, and they live like the people from that time would've lived. Usually there's a battle as well, where whichever side you're on fights the other because they're the evilest people ever and want to take over the world. Yadda, yadda."

Something stirred in Link's mind. Most evil person ever? Wanting to take over the world? Why did he think that was important?

"So, if you're not a re-enactor." Aoife said, picking up the strip of shiny paper and opening it to reveal a plaster. Link shook his head. "And this is not a costume." She peeled off the backing of the plaster. Link shook his head again. "Who's the Princess?"

Link opened his mouth to talk as Aoife stuck the plaster to his head, covering the cut. He closed his mouth again.

"I... I can't remember." Link admitted. Aoife looked at him, blinking. She was a very trusting person, but this guy seemed like he needed to see someone.

"You don't remember?" She asked.

"I remember getting hurt, and then waking up in that field." Link explained, not quite sure whether to tell the girl everything he knew about what had happened "I was going to look for an inn, but then you hit me with your car."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Aoife laughed sheepishly "So where did you come from? Who hurt you?"

"I came from a place far away. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Well, that explains your accent." Aoife said "I thought you didn't sound British. And try me, I've heard a lot over my years."

"I... I can't explain." Link muttered, slumping his head forwards. Aoife looked at him for a few seconds, thoughts flying through her mind. Finally, she sighed.

"Look, do you have a place to stay for the night?" She asked. When Link shook his head, she stood up.

"You can stay here, then." She said, walking over to the door next to the kitchen and opening it. "It's a guest room, but I don't have many guests."

Link got up, and walked over. The room was tiny, and had a bed and desk crammed in it. But it was better than sleeping on the streets of this weird place.

"Thank you." Link said. Aoife grinned.

"It's no problem!" She said "Bathroom's over there. I'll leave you too it."

Link thanked her again, and Aoife left, closing the guest bedroom door behind her. She collected Link's plate from her coffee table, and took it to the kitchen. She sighed. She hadn't thought twice about giving Link the food she intended to eat that night, and since tomorrow was her food shopping day she had nothing left in the fridge.

Letting out another sigh, she turned off the lights, got ready for bed, and fell into a deep slumber, wondering just what she would do about the blonde boy sleeping in the room across the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aoife woke up to her stomach grumbling. She groaned, knowing there would be no food in the kitchen. She cursed her kindness; allowing a stranger into her house, and giving him her last meal! Thinking about it now, she was happy she had even woken up at all; She couldn't remember if she'd even asked the strange boy's name, let alone asked if he was an axe-murderer.

It was still pitch-black outside, even for the early winter morning. Checking her phone, Aoife groaned for the second time upon seeing it was half-past five in the morning, a whole hour and a half before she usually got up at seven. She flopped back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

She considered what to do with the blonde-haired boy. On one hand (and probably the safest option) she could take one look at the gash on his head, decide he was fine, and send him on his way. On the other hand, (and this was somewhat more enticing) Aoife could let the boy stay, and see what happened. She had been wishing for a bit more adventure in her boring life. Letting him stay just might be the adventure she wished for.

Aoife woke up to her stomach grumbling. She groaned, knowing there would be no food in the kitchen. She cursed her kindness, allowing a stranger into her house and all that.

She then realized the sun was beating down through her window. Eyes flying open, she grabbed her phone and swore. It had already gone nine! She must've turned her alarm off when she woke up earlier, and then fallen asleep trying to figure out what to do with that boy.

Springing up out of bed, she ran out of her bedroom, across her living room and straight into the bathroom.

Which is where she ran straight into Link, who had been sat on the floor.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Link apologised. He had been sat on the floor, trying to figure out the words on a bottle of shampoo. He come in to use the bathroom during the night, but upon seeing the colourful bottles he'd become distracted. It had only been when Aoife had trampled him that he'd been lifted from the spell.

"It's fine!" Aoife clutched her head. When she'd ran into him, her momentum had carried her on and she'd fallen, hitting her head on the way down.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Link cocked his head to the side slightly. Aoife swore.

"I'm late! I'm late for college!" she exclaimed, standing up and starting to push Link out "You need to get out so I can have a shower!"

Link got up and left the room, allowing Aoife her privacy. He sat down on the couch in the living room, and let his mind wonder.

His name was Link. He knew that. He was from another world. He knew that too. Things here were strange to him, like the horseless carriages they called 'cars', toilets that flushed from the touch of a button and strange styles of dress. But, he could not remember where he was from, or how he had gotten here. Whenever he thought he knew the answer to a question, the thought seemed to pause on the tip of his tongue, and fizzle away. Who was the Princess? Why did that word strike a sense of importance into his heart? How had he gotten here? And how would he get home?

Aoife showered as quickly as she could. Deciding to forget washing her hair in favour for tying it up to save time, she grabbed her peach-scented body wash and her loofah. Not even waiting for the water to heat up, she leapt into the shower, cursing quietly as the cold water battered her slim frame. She squirted out a bit of body wash onto her loofah, and began to scrub away the grime of sleep. By the time the water had heated up, she was out and drying.

"Oh, shit!" Aoife exclaimed. In her rush, she'd forgotten about bringing her clothes in, meaning she would now have to walk past the (still-nameless) boy in her living room in only a towel. Wrapping herself up as tight as she could, Aoife opened the door a crack.

"Are you there?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Look away. I- I forgot my clothes and I only have a towel."

"Oh, I see." Link blushed, looking away from the door. He heard it open, and heard the girl pad across the floor quickly. He suddenly realised he didn't even know the name of the girl who had set him up for the night.

"What's your name?" He blurted. Aoife stopped in her tracks, her hand on the handle to the door of her bedroom. She looked around.

"My name's Aoife." She said "Didn't I tell you?"

"I don't remember." He confessed quickly, "And I'm not sure I told you mine, either. My name is Link."

* * *

Aoife dressed quickly, choosing a warm sweater dress with thick tights. Just because it's cold, doesn't mean you can't be stylish, right? She chose to ignore her makeup, after all if she wasn't bothering with her hair, there was just no point. And by this time, it was much too late.

"Where are you going?" Link asked as Aoife grabbed her bag and keys. Aoife stopped, realisation dawning on her. She couldn't leave this stranger in her house! Even though she'd let him sleep there, to leave him alone would be honestly asking for trouble. Her mind came to the easiest solution.

"College." She told him "And you're coming too."

* * *

By the time Aoife had dug out some of her father's old clothes, got Link dressed, and got down to the car park, she didn't even think there was much point going in to college. It was already nearly eleven, and she'd missed her first class of the day. But she wanted to pass Sociology, so even though it was only an hour and a half, and her only other lesson of the day, she forced herself to go.

Stomach grumbling, she thought of the food shopping she would do later as she pulled out of her space. Link looked absolutely terrified. Being in the car last night hadn't been too bad as he'd been confused, but now seeing the road and everything whip past him made him scared. He was so sure one of the other cars would hit them as they came towards them, but they always missed.

"Why am I coming with you?" Link asked, looking over at the girl. She was concentrating hard on the road, hands only leaving the wheel to change the gear.

"I can't really leave you at home." Aoife laughed, "I mean, what if you turned out to be a thief? You're nice and all, but I really can't spare any money right now."

"Why would I steal from you?" Link stared at her, absolutely gobsmacked at the idea. That he would try and steal from someone who had taken him in when he knew nothing, fed him and even clothed him.

"I don't know, actually. I mean, I did only meet you last night. And I picked you up off the side of the road."

"After hitting me with your car." Link smirked. Aoife glanced sideways at him, and then looked back at the road with a smile on her face. For some reason, his flippant comment had caught her off guard. In her heart, a flicker started. She could feel it, but immediately she quenched it.

Feelings like this only ended with her getting hurt.

* * *

Once they arrived at the college, Aoife handed Link a bag.

"You're supposed to have an ID card." She explained "But no one ever checks them. You look like you're nineteen-ish, so you should be okay if you look the part. I'll take you to the student centre, just sit there and don't talk to anyone, okay? My lesson only lasts an hour and a half, then I'll come back and collect you. Can you manage that?"

"I think so. What if someone asks me for ID?" Link fiddled with the strap on the bag.

"They won't." Aoife thought for a second "But if they do, pretend to search through your bag, then apologise and say you haven't got one. Say you've left it in the car, okay? Then come and stand by the car."

"And what if they follow me? To the car?"

"Then run."

"Really?"

"No!" Aoife laughed. "They won't, okay? You'll be fine. Now come on, I'm going to be even later than I already am."

Link nodded, and followed the girl as she began to walk towards the building.

* * *

Aoife sat Link down at a table in the student centre. They'd stopped off at the campus café for some breakfast, though Aoife had chosen to forgo as she had to get to class. She was positively ravenous now, and feeling slightly weak, but she really had to get to class. She left Link at the table with a pen and paper, telling him to write something to pass the time. She then rushed off, heading for Sociology.

Link looked around, taking a bite of the meal Aoife had bought for him. The label proudly informed him that it was a cheese panini, and whilst he had no idea what that was, the warm bread and gooey cheese was welcome. It was a familiar taste. The room he sat in was quite big, with large windows letting in lots of light. Tables were scattered around, some of them with students sat around. Some worked, some ate, and others messed around. As he zoned out watching them, he began to think about when he was a teenager. He was what, twenty-three now? Maybe. He hadn't really done education past the basics back home. _Home_. He really wished he knew where home was.

"Was you looking at me, mate?" Link heard a voice ask, and none too kindly. He snapped back to his senses, and realised there was a student standing next to him, leaning into his face.

"I'm sorry?" Link spluttered. The boy smiled, but it was more of a grimace.

"I said, was you looking at me, _mate_. Because it looked to me like you was looking right at me. Was you checking me out? Are you some sort of fairy, mate?"

Fairy? That word meant something to Link. Brief flashes of blue fluttered through his mind…

"Hey, Listen to me!" The guy clicked his fingers in front of Link's face. Link was confused; he'd zoned out, yes, but he didn't think he'd offended anyone. But from the way this guy was talking…

"Oh, leave him alone Tom!" a girl walked over, crossing her arms. She was stood behind Link, but he could smell her perfume immediately. The sweet smell of strawberries…

" _Leave him alone!" a voice, feminine, shouted. If Link hadn't been curled up, he would've seen the young brunette girl run right up to the group of boys attacking him. He'd been walking home from school just like any other day when they'd set upon him, stealing his book and pushing him to the floor before kicking him._

" _What are you going to do, girly?" the biggest boy taunted, "Ruffle your skirts at us?"_

 _The girl took one look at him, and smiled._

" _No." she said, "I'm going to tell you to stop."_

 _The girl stared at the boys. They stared back. Finally, the biggest boy gave._

" _Tch!" he spat, "Whatever. It's not worth it. Come on, let's go."_

 _As the left, the girl knelt by Link. She stroked his back gently._

" _It's okay, they've gone now. It's safe, you can get up."_

 _Link slowly uncurled himself, and looked up. He was hit by the sweet scent of strawberries._

" _Zel, you've had enough fun now." A voice off to the side spoke. Link looked over sharply, but whoever the voice belonged to was shrouded in shadows._

" _Aww, okay." The girl pouted. Link looked at her again._

" _You're Zelda." He realized, "You're the princess, aren't you?"_

" _I'm not the princess." The girl smiled, and began to turn around. "I'm just an ordinary girl." She added, and with that she ran off into the darkness of the alleyways._

Link turned around to look at the girl. She had long brunette hair, and eyes like sapphires.

"Zelda?" he asked.


End file.
